Watching You
by NobleBrokenBeauty
Summary: Wilbur is just too cute sometimes. That's why we love him.


A/N: Another Robinson Song Files one-shot! I haven't written much in a long time; I missed writing MtR! Well, I don't own anything in this fic, 'cuz Lela's not in it and the song is by Rodney Atkins. Read and review please!

-

Cornelius helped his four year old son into the hovercar and handed him his food. He strapped Wilbur into his booster seat and turned to the driver's seat of the car. It had been one heck of a day for him. Four malfunctions and a small fire had caused the entire office building to close down early. Cornelius had returned home, slightly charred and extremely tired, only to be sent back out by his wife to get food for their wailing son.

In other words, it had been a long day.

Grumbling mindlessly to himself, Cornelius jumped in the front seat and the engine started, recognizing him immediately. It had been another one of his inventions that he had thought up long ago.

"Daddy!" the little boy called from the backseat, trying to tug a sealed plastic bag open without success. "Can you help me?"

-

_Driving through town just my boy and me  
With a happy meal in his booster seat  
Knowing that he couldn't have the toy  
Till his nuggets were gone_

-

Cornelius momentarily let go of the wheel and turned around to help Wilbur. He easily opened the bag and handed it back to Wilbur. He turned slowly back to the front, placing his hands on the wheel yet again. But to his surprise, the light that had been green moments before had turned a blaring, angry red. Cornelius slammed down hard on the brakes to avoid a collision and another trip to the hospital.

The last one with Wilbur and the very sharp Carl prototype parts was not one he liked to remember.

Grumbling to himself, Cornelius saw that Wilbur's food had spilled everywhere. All over his jeans, his shirt, his hair, the windows, the seats, and some of his drink even got on the windshield. Muttering to himself, he turned around to the food covered Wilbur.

"It's okay, Will. We'll get you something else to eat." Cornelius tried to grin at his young son, but the day had just been too stressful and frustrating. Wilbur simply pouted and said something under his breath that Cornelius would have never expected to hear out of his young son's mouth.

"_What_ did you just say, Wilbur? And where did you even hear that word?" Cornelius asked in shock and slight anger.

Wilbur looked up innocently at his father.

-

_Green traffic light turned straight to red  
I hit my breaks and mumbled under my breath  
His fries went flying and his orange drink covered his lap  
Well then my four year old said a four letter word  
That started with "s" and I was concerned  
So I said, "Son, now, where did you learn to talk like that?"  
_

-

"From you, Daddy. When you got home and you just said it just now. I wanna be just like you! I've been doin' everything you do because, when I grow up, I wanna be a great daddy like you!" Wilbur's perky little voice made Cornelius smile. It was just the thing that made his horrible day so much better.

"You're gonna turn out just fine, Wilbur, just fine…" Cornelius's smile lingered as he turned the hovercar towards home. But if Wilbur was copying everything he was doing… Cornelius seriously needed some help.

-

_He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
We got cowboy boots and camo pants  
Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad  
I wanna do everything you do  
So I've been watching you  
_

-

That night after dinner (sloppy joes) Cornelius headed back up to his lab to lock it up. He walked to the light switch and reached to flip the switch until a picture caught his eye. The entire Robinsons family portrait was set on his desk. Cornelius slowly approached it, his eyes looking for one special person. Wilbur.

He picked up the picture and saw his son balanced on his own shoulders. The two of them looked so happy together. And just this afternoon Wilbur had copied something his father had messed up at. He didn't want Wilbur to copy any of his other mistakes, so before his knew what he was doing, Cornelius bowed his head.

"Please, please, help me fix my mistakes before my son picks up on the worst ones. Please."

And that was that. Cornelius flipped the light switch and his lab went dark. He didn't notice when a little boy skittered silently out of the open door.

-

_We got back home and I went to the barn  
I bowed my head and I prayed real hard  
Said, "Lord, please help me help my stupid self."_

-

Cornelius had been sent by Franny to tuck in and say good night to Wilbur. He appeared from the Travel Tubes to see his young son kneeling next to his bed.

"…and I want to be just like my dad, and I want a friend that I could always hang out with, and… um… I want a puppy."

Cornelius chuckled. It wasn't really a puppy Wilbur would be getting nine years from now. More puppy-like, but…

"Hey, little guy. What are you doing?" Cornelius walked up behind Wilbur, who turned around to look up at his father's towering figure.

"What you were doin', Daddy. I told you wanna be just like you. We're a lot the same already. We both love Mommy and havin' fun and doin' stuff together! I'm sure I'm gonna grow up just like you!" Wilbur's eyes shone brightly with pride.

Cornelius's heart swelled with love. His son was going to turn out just fine.

-

_Then this side of bedtime later that night  
Turning on my son's scooby doo nightlight  
He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees  
He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands  
And spoke to god like he was talking to a friend  
And I said, "Son, where'd you learn to pray like that?"  
_

_He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
We like fixing things and holding mama's hand  
Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad  
I wanna do everything you do  
So I've been watching you  
_

_-_

"Aw, come here, Wilbur," Cornelius wrapped his little son is a fatherly hug and set him back down on his bed.

"My little Wilbur is growing up," Cornelius ruffled his son's hair. Wilbur smiled his cheesiest smile.

"That's me!"

Cornelius laughed and tucked Wilbur under the covers.

As Wilbur rested his head on the pillow, he whispered, "I've been watching you, Daddy. I love you."

_-_

_  
With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug  
Said my little bear is growing up  
He said but when I'm big I'll still know what to do  
Cause I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you  
_

_And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
Then I'll be as strong as superman  
We'll be just alike, hey won't we dad  
When I can do everything you do  
Cause I've been watching you _

-

A/N: Another random note from me! I've been promoted to the top level in my chorus (Honors, a select group of girls chosen in my choir's camp in the summer by my teacher and his staff.) I've been stressing for the past week and I screamed for a good forty five minutes, at least, when I heard the news. So updates may come a little slower between the extra work in chorus, soccer, schoolwork, plus the three other stories I have going. You know, school would be perfectly fine with me if we didn't have any home work. I congratulate you if you bothered to read the entire random author's note; you are truly awesome and very, very patient! Please review!


End file.
